


With Desire

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his 3rd month of pregnancy, Eren and Levi went to a meeting with his kids to see the squad. What happens when "a plan" happened with this meeting? Sequel to With Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is short, to busy, but yeah I haven't done a kidnapped fanfic in two months. Feel free to have your ideas out if you want, but yeah enjoy!

"Hey guys!"  
"How's it going Sasha?"  
"Good, finished my 2nd month of pregnancy."  
"Great! Heard from Levi and Eren?"  
"Yeah he is on his 3rd month."  
"So Historia, you and Jean?"  
"No way!"  
"Oh lighten up Jean."  
"No way Connie, not yet."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Hey there is Eren and Levi!"  
"Wait are those?"  
"The quadruplets?"  
"Yeah."  
\--------  
Eren and Levi went inside with their kids. Sasha, Historia, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, and the Smith-Arlert twins greeted them inside. "How's everything doing Eren? You know?" Connie asked. "Good. Feeling better already, and the baby is ok." Eren replied. "That's great!" Sasha chimed. Hanji and Moblit came inside. "Alright, we are all here!" Everyone started talking about their lives and finding ways to go to the outside world and defeating titans. All of a sudden, the windows broke and smoke appeared inside. Eren was grabbed by two shadow figures and was pulled outside. "Levi!" He yelled before someone knocked him out. As the smoke clears, Levi searched the building and didn't find Eren. "Aw shit, Eren! This isn't good." Levi said. Erwin yelled orders to all the soldiers. "Everyone! Find Eren! We need to find him as soon as possible! Levi, you and your squad too, I'll take care of the kids." Levi nodded and the squad as well. They changed into their uniforms and gears, and started searching. "Hang on Eren! We are coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I am not killing Eren and the baby, or else this wouldn't be a series. Next chapter soon!


End file.
